ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Studios: Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War is an a movie Released on May 6, 2016. It is third movie in the Captain America film franchise and is based on the Civil War story arc in the comics. Plot In 1991, HYDRA operatives in Siberia revive Sgt. James "Bucky" Barnes from a cryogenic state and condition him to be completely obedient to anyone who recites certain trigger words. He is then dispatched to intercept an automobile carrying a case of super-soldier serum, and assassinate its occupants. Approximately one year after Ultron's defeat at the hands of the Avengers, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, and Wanda Maximoff stop Brock Rumlow from stealing a biological weapon from a lab in Lagos, Nigeria. During the fight, Wanda inadvertently causes a building to be bombed, killing Rumlow and a number of Wakandan relief aid workers and increasing the international community's distrust of the Avengers' work. At the Avengers' headquarters, Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross informs the Avengers that the United Nations is preparing to pass the Sokovia Accords, which will establish an international governing body to monitor and police the rapidly growing superhuman population.needed The team is divided over the accords: Tony Stark supports oversight because he feels guilty for creating Ultron and for the destruction in Sokovia, while Rogers is distrustful of governmental agendas and wishes the Avengers to remain free to act of their own accord. Unable to convince Rogers to support the accords, Romanoff bears witness to the ratification of the accords in Vienna, after which a bombing kills King T'Chaka of Wakanda. T'Chaka's son T'Challa vows to kill the bomber, who security footage indicates is Barnes. Despite Romanoff's objections, Rogers and Wilson track Barnes to his hideout in Bucharest and attempt to protect him from the police and T'Challa. Rogers, Wilson, Barnes, and T'Challa are captured. Barnes is soon released by Colonel Helmut Zemo, who uses HYDRA's trigger words to question Barnes about the 1991 mission, then sends him on a rampage. Rogers stops Barnes and sneaks him away; when he regains his senses, Barnes explains that Zemo is responsible, and that he is heading to the Siberian facility where Barnes was held, ostensibly to unfreeze the other Winter Soldiers the stolen serum was used to create. Rogers recruits Wanda, Clint Barton, and Scott Lang to help him. Stark convinces Ross to let him bring his renegade comrades in, and assembles Romanoff, T'Challa, James Rhodes, and Vision, as well as amateur young hero Peter Parker. Stark and his team intercept Rogers' team at Leipzig/Halle Airport, resulting in a huge battle, during which Romanoff allows Rogers and Barnes escape. The rest of Rogers's team is captured, while Rhodes is paralyzed after being inadvertently shot down by Vision. Romanoff reveals to Stark that Barnes was framed by Zemo, then disappears under the threat of being arrested for not operating under the accords. Stark follows Rogers and Barnes to the Siberian HYDRA facility and reconciles with them, unaware that he has been pursued by T'Challa. They discover that the other Winter Soldiers have been killed by Zemo, who then shows footage that reveals it was Stark's parents who Barnes killed in 1991. Enraged to learn that Rogers was aware of this, Stark turns on Barnes. In the resulting fight, Barnes loses his robotic arm and Rogers disables Stark's armor. Rogers departs with Barnes and leaves his shield behind. Zemo attempts suicide, but is stopped by T'Challa, who takes him in alive. In the aftermath, Stark gives Rhodes an exoskeleton to let him walk again. Rogers breaks his comrades out of prison and flees to Wakanda, where Barnes chooses to be frozen until a cure for his brainwashing can be found. In a post-credits scene, Parker is recovering from his injuries when his web-shooters project a spider-shaped symbol. Appearances Characters * Tony Stark / Iron Man * Steve Rogers / Captain America * Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Sam Wilson / Falcon * James Buchanan Barnes / Winter Soldier * Vision * Clint Barton / Hawkeye * James Rhodes / War Machine * Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Scott Lang / Ant-Man Items * Iron Man Armor ** Mark 46 * War Machine Armor ** War Machine Armor Mark III Locations * Wakanda * Sokovia * Germany Cast * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America: The leader of the Avengers and a World War II veteran who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man: A self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own invention. * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow: An Avenger who formerly worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. as a highly trained spy. * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier: Steve Rogers' best friend, who has reemerged as an enhanced brainwashed assassin after being thought killed in action during World War II. * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Falcon: An Avenger who is pararescueman trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack and a friend of Steve Rogers. * Paul Bettany as Vision: An Avenger and android created using the artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S. and the Mind Stone. * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye: A master archer who previously worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. * Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine: An Avenger who is an officer in the U.S. Air Force and Tony Stark's close personal friend who operates the War Machine armor. * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch: An Avenger from the Eastern European nation of Sokovia, and twin sister of the late Pietro Maximoff. Wanda has the ability to harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man: A petty criminal, who acquires an invented substance that allows him to shrink in scale but increase in strength. Additionally, Emily VanCamp, Frank Grillo, and William Hurt reprise their roles as Sharon Carter / Agent 13, Brock Rumlow / Crossbones, and General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, respectively, from previous MCU films. Chadwick Boseman, who has a five picture deal with Marvel, has been cast as T'Challa / Black Panther, the ruler of the African nation of Wakanda, while Daniel Brühl has been cast as Baron Helmut Zemo. Martin Freeman has been cast in an unspecified role. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery Photo(1127).jpg Photo(1119).png|Unofficial Concept Art released. Photo(1120).jpg|Unofficial Concept Art for the new armor. Photo(1129).jpg Photo(1128).jpg Photo(1137).jpg Photo(1248).jpg|Crossbones Concept Art. FB IMG 1481721377941.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Movies Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Captain America Cinematic Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Captain America Universe Category:Major Marvel Movies